


[PKMN] Guzma X Reader: Always There For You

by SheerIridescence



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	[PKMN] Guzma X Reader: Always There For You

As a now ex-champion from the Kalos region, you decided to move out to Alola to start your life fresh again, missing the old days that you used to pend catching pokemon and building up your dex instead of running a league, living your life on call for new challengers. The decision to move was a tough one, but in the end, it was indeed well worth it and you were quite glad you left behind your life as a champion. Moving to Alola lead you to getting involved with some quite crazy and interesting events though, and as your life went on here you found secrets that told you stories with roots that ran deeper than those incidents went on. Life here was fresh, and one particular group always kept things interesting for the first few months you lived here on the peaceful group of islands.

Team Skull was the name of that group that made days a little hectic, finding yourself caught up in their mess quite often. You and the team’s rebellious leader Guzma had a few go-arounds with your pokemon, somehow always ending up on each other’s paths every time the team was messing around in an area. After the establishment of Alola’s first pokemon league though, the team disbanded, and any rowdy or hectic events soon became far and few between with even less encounters. Though the peace was appreciated, you couldn’t help but wonder where all those kids went, or where Guzma was after the mess you heard about with his group. You didn’t see him around as often, but you sure did hear about him, and those things you heard about concerned you greatly. Even if he did run a gang of kids, they were virtually homeless and by what you heard, his heart hurt more that the state of Alola at this point.

Living on Mele Mele Island, the rumours you heard were reinforced greatly when you accidentally ran into his parents at their house one day. From the encounter you had, you could tell that he didn’t have a healthy relationship with his father, and that may have lead to his rebellious behaviour and extreme anger. Having interacted with him the most out of all of Team Skull, your heart twitched with concern when you seen the possible things he went through, and those thoughts scared even you.

Guzma ha returned to his parents for a lack of a place to stay now that Team Skull had disbanded, and your guess of continuing unhealthy interactions with him and his father couldn’t be more accurate. After discovering that your house wasn’t far off from his parent’s home, you ended up passing by there one day on a casual walk, not expecting anything extreme to be happening beyond the walls of his home. The screaming that reverberated out beyond the walls told you otherwise though. Not even having to get close to the hose to hear the fighting that was going on, you stopped your walk and curiously yet cautiously listened in to see if you could figure out the problem, and if you could possibly help in any way at all.

Something shattering inside made you jump a little before the front door burst open, Guzma storming out in a fit of rage right in the middle of the afternoon. Without missing a beat, you stepped out and followed him, your subconscious telling you that you absolutely had to. When you caught up with him he was quite shocked to even see you around, and even more baffled when you started insisting that he stay at your place instead of his parents. He was very sour about it at first, still fresh out of that fight, but your gentle persuasive tone soon won him over as you explained that you understood some of his struggles and that you didn’t want him to suffer as much as he was. He wouldn’t stop asking why you insisted or even offered to do such a thing, but he still followed, somewhat content with the knowledge that he was offered a hostile free environment to stay in, quite driven by the thought that as a grown man, he didn’t have to live with the bullshit he was currently dealing with. He didn’t expect to stay with one of his many rivals, but he did.

That brings you to now in current time, the first few awkward weeks of living in the same house passing by as you both went from grumpy rivals to friendly roommates. Guzma was actually pretty descent when he wasn’t in a hateful environment, and you could say you had gotten pretty close to the man as well. Things were going exceptionally well, especially today.

That peak of perfection you had reached today soon disappeared though, hearing an angered yelling fit coming from your living room. You being upstairs in your room, you came out and quietly crept down the stairs and stopped halfway, cautiously listening to see why Guzma was so frustrated once again on a day he had recently been smiling not even two minutes ago. Leaning in to see across the railing, Guzma appeared to be on the phone, the call most likely being with his father judging by how angrily he muttered the word ‘father’ through gritted teeth. The conversation soon escalated to insults, threats, and cursing before he hung up his cellphone and whipped it across your living room and into the wall, leaving a dent in the drywall before he stormed out your front door, absolutely fuming.

“Guzma wait!” You called out as soon as you seen him begin to march out, descending the rest of the stairs while reaching out to him. He of course didn’t stop, leaving your door wide open as he disappeared into the night.

Now standing in the middle of your living room, you sighed, quite upset that even now, his father could manage to piss him off to this extent. Turns out parental abuse carries on even when you move out, and get your own life as an adult. Turning to where he threw his phone, you approached the fresh dent in your wall, brushing your fingers over it before bending down and picking up his phone. The screen was still on, the call logs being left open and displaying the last call as incoming and from his father. A single rack now ran diagonally across the screen, tiny pieces of glass pricking your thumb as you traced it over the crack in the screen. Then, you shut off the display and threw his phone on the couch, heading outside after him. You were going to find him, determined to not let this garbage plague him any longer.

You couldn’t let him roam outside with this anger. Being enraged was bad enough for a person, but being enraged outside alone on a small island most certainly wasn’t any better. He could hurt someone, or himself. Worried he might start a fight with his father, you kicked your door shut as you ran outside in search of him, filled to the brim with concern.

Running in the dark, you searched for Guzma for a solid hour, moon high in the sky. You went by his parent’s home twice on your search to see if he went there to start a fight, hearing nothing but silence both times you passed. Getting worried, you ran to the one place you had yet to check; that place being the small beach that was below your house and the base of a short cliff. Hopping down rocks at the side of the cliff rapidly, you skidded to a stop in the sand when you reached the bottom as you sprayed the tiny particles into the water’s edge, seeing Guzma there on the beach as you had hoped. He sat a distance away from you at the water’s edge, Golisopod standing guard next to him as moonlit water sloshed at the tips of his shoes.

“Oh god finally. At least he’s alive.” You mumbled to yourself, heaving out a huge breath of relief knowing that he was at least found.

Feet sinking into the soft sand, you began to approach him to see if he was alright, but the sounds of your steps alerted Golisopod and the bug pokemon turned around swiftly with a hiss, intent on guarding its trainer. A little startled by the pokemon’s hostility, you sighed, approaching it with gentle eyes and placing your hand in its head.

“Golisopod, please let me see Guzma?” You asked it gently, bringing out a few pokebeans to give it. “I want to help him. I’ve been searching for him for an hour, and I want to make sure he’s alright.”

The pokemon took the beans and munched them down quickly, nuzzling into your hand. It made a friendly rumbling sound and calmed down, backing down and allowing you to pass with trust that you would help its trainer.

“Thank you.” You smiled, stepping forward to Guzma. Upon being closer to him, you noticed that he was trying his hardest not to cry, small choked sounds being heard from him. Not wanting to be too abrupt, you carefully sat down in the sand next to him, hoping to provide him with a bit of comfort. “Guzma, I’ve been looking for you. Where did you- oh, oh god what happened?” You questioned. Being close enough o him now, you finally noticed that he was bruised and bloody, most of what little blood that was there being smeared and dried.

“… You weren’t supposed to come after me.” Guzma muttered, still staring at the sand as he wiped away more of his flaking blood.

“How could I not? I’m so worried about you! I was scared that you were going to get hurt and… You did.” You said quietly. “How… How did this happen?”

“I fought my father. Punched him right out his own back door too.” He muttered.

“Oh god I, I went by there twice and didn’t see you. You must’ve gone between those two times. God are you okay?!” You asked once again, reaching out to gently pick off more dried blood from his face.

“Why does it even matter. I don’t know if you can consider me even remotely okay. I’m so fucked up.” He snorted, sounding almost hysterical. “I’m a fucking failure as a human being, my father beats me for it, and I overall have done absolutely nothing for this world. Fuck, why are you still letting me stay with you? I’m fucking worthless.” He cursed, pushing your hand away as a couple tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m a full-grown man who cries for fuck sakes.”

His current state saddened you, and what he said about himself just hurt your heart. “Guzma, you aren’t any of those things! You’re so much better than you say. I insist you keep staying with me because you don’t deserve that shitty life. I… want to be there for you. I know your old life is totally garbage, and I’m glad to see you doing better. At least, aside from now. I want you to be happy.”

Guzma looked up at you, a sort of look of disbelief on his face. “Why are you saying that? You barely know me…”

“I’ve encountered you more that forty times in the past, and you’ve lived with me for more than a month now. I know enough to want to help, and I’ve just… I’ve grown fond of you. After my first encounter with your parents, I’ve been nothing but concerned for you. I want to be there for you. Will… You let me?” You asked, words being of true sincerity.

Guzma’s eyes locked with yours, not expecting you to care as much as you did. Admittedly, he was a little fond of you as well, but was drowning in the waters of his terrible relationships too much that he never had the ability to say anything or acknowledge it. You opening your heart to him made him feel an emotion he hasn’t felt in a long time: love. In that pause he was locked in staring at you, he finally cried openly and allowed you to put your hands on him for comfort again, this time without pushing away. “Please. Stay with me.” He said quietly, agreeing with you.

You shifted closer to him and wrapped your arms around him in a warm hug, wanting to do nothing but take his pain away. “I care so much for you Guzma. So much that I want to love you like no one ever has before. I’m here for you Guzma. I always will be.”

“God. How did someone as sweet as you walk into my life?” He mumbled, accepting your hug and putting his arms around you as well.

“I just decided that you needed help, and that I wanted to be the one to give it to you. I decided that I liked you, so here I am.” You replied, leaning in and kissing away his tears.

“Shit… Thank you so much _______. I, love you. You give me emotions that I never thought I’d experience in my life.”

“Any day if it’s for you. I’m in love with you as well, just as you are. Not as what your damn father wishes you to be.” You told him sincerely, leaning in and placing your lips gently on his in a sweet kiss that brought him nothing but comfort.

He finally felt content, accepted, and loved. You said you would always be there for him, and you meant it.


End file.
